


Together

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Prompt Fics [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss that leaves them unable to open their eyes' prompt.Yang always manages to do this. She makes her feel like they’re the only two people in the world and that she’s the only one that matters with a single kiss.





	Together

Blake’s sitting on her bed reading a book like usual when she hears the door open. She knows who it is, so she doesn’t bother looking up. She feels the end of the bed sink and says, “Hey, Yang. What’s-”

She’s cut off by a single finger under her chin and the soft lips of her girlfriend meeting hers. Her eyes drift shut and she presses closer, dropping the book at her side without another thought. She grips at the neck of Yang’s shirt as she tilts her head to the side, slipping her tongue into Yang’s mouth, and Yang eagerly accepts and reciprocates the action. Blake pulls away a minute later as the need to breathe makes itself known, and she rests her forehead against Yang’s.

Yang always manages to do this. She makes her feel like they’re the only two people in the world and that she’s the only one that matters with a single kiss. Blake finds herself unable to open her eyes as she tries to regain control of her breathing. “Hi,” Yang chuckles, still a few centimeters away from Blake’s lips.

Blake smiles, “Hi, sunshine.”

Yang lays down beside her, propping herself up on one arm to look up at her girlfriend. Blake finally blinks her eyes open, turning her head to look down at Yang. Then, she shifts her position so she’s laying down beside Yang, mimicking the way the other girl is laying. Yang grins and leans in to kiss her again. It’s only quick but Blake still feels her heart flutter at the contact. “I missed you.” Yang whispers against her lips as she pulls away.

“I missed you too.”

Yang had only been gone for 2 hours to help Ruby with something, but she found herself thinking of Blake the whole time. They haven’t really been together for a long time. It’s only been 3 weeks since the fight with Adam, and they’d confessed the day after. They went through something traumatic together, but they had the other to help them through it. “What did Ruby need you for?”

Yang rolls her eyes and turns onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “You won’t believe me.” Yang says as her lips turn up at the sides again.

Blake raises an eyebrow and moves a loose strand of hair behind Yang’s ear. “Try me.”

“She needed ideas for a place to take someone on a date.” she says as she looks into Blake’s eyes.

“ _Ruby_ asked someone out?” Blake asks in minor shock.

“Yes.” she states firmly.

“ _Who_?”

 _“_ Weiss _.”_

Blake’s eyes widen, “Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Blake grins and Yang does too. “ _Finally_!”

“I _know,_ right?”

“I saw this coming since we went to beacon. Sure took ‘em long enough.” Blake says with a shake of her head.

“They’re both oblivious, it doesn’t really surprise me.”

They both laugh, and Blake leans down to kiss her again. As she pulls away, she inquires, “Wait, what did you tell her?”

“ _Well_...”


End file.
